1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article which is superior in leakage preventing performance from the rear of the article.
Also, the present invention relates to an absorbent article which is superior in leakage preventing performance and in handling performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of absorbent articles are proposed each having a pair of left and right wing portions at a front zone or a rear zone thereof, etc. for enhancement of leakage preventing performance.
Conventional backwardly located wing portions are designed to prevent leakage in such a manner as to intercept body fluids which have overflowed from an absorbent core at a rear zone or which have exuded along a topsheet of the absorbent article. However, an absorbent article with wing portions having the above mentioned functions is not sufficient in leakage preventing effect.
The conventional absorbent articles with a pair of left and right wing portions are packaged and sold in a condition such that the wing portions are folded towards a skin contacting surface side or a skin non-contacting surface side. However, it is not an easy job to fold the wing portions. Moreover, since a permanent fold is formed on the wing portions when they are taken out of packages, handling performance is inferior.